Ange de larmes tu brandisses
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ONE-SHOT :: Nossa história não é um conto de fadas, nem uma história mal contada. Não é uma história espetacular, só a história de um ser humano... E um anjo. :: SasuHina :: Para Lady Purin Aoi ::


**Ange de larmes tu brandisses**

**_- Anjo de lágrimas brandas –_**

**_- • -_**

_Um toque aveludado_

_Reflete a luz da lua como um espelho_

_Espelho transpassado_

_Meus dedos vagueiam por ele_

_Seu toque molhado_

_Deixa meus dedos enrugados_

_Suas ondas fazem barulhos opacos_

_Que por todos os ecos são ouvidos_

_Enganam meus ouvidos, iludidos_

_Deslizam pelo leito e vão sumindo_

_Vão molhar outro lugar_

_A água das lágrimas de meu olhar._

**_Por Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira_**

**- • -**

**Nossa história não é um conto de fadas, nem uma história mal contada. Não é uma história espetacular, só a história de um ser humano. E um anjo. E a história de um garoto normal, de vida normal, mas de um amor surreal. Ele é de verdade, e ela? Não sabemos, se você acreditar, ela pode ser real, se não acreditar, ela não existira. Ninguém a vê. É invisível. Mas seu coração tem emoções apalpáveis, em seus olhos brotaram lágrimas brandas, de belos olhos, o anjo enxerga seu amado. **

* * *

Quando ele está rodeado de amigos, ela está de longe a observar. Quando ele está sozinho, ela pode se aproximar, tocar seu amado humano, vigiar-lhe o sono dominado pelas trevas, até a chegada do sol nascente. O anjo de olhos enluarados é afável; O humano de olhos esmaecidos têm um coração inquebrável.

* * *

_O nome do humano é **Sasuke.**_

_O nome do anjo é **Hinata.**_

* * *

Ao chegar à negritude da noite, Sasuke vai sonhar. Deita a cabeça no travesseiro e vai devaneando até o sono chegar. Essa é uma noite estranha, em uma casa que antes era acolhedora, agora frívola. Há poucas horas, sua família foi dizimada em um acidente grave, seus pais e seu irmão se foram.

Ele sentia-se perdido e com medo de abrir os olhos de manhã e não os ver. Seu coração, se ainda tem um, está esmigalhado. Estava até sem forças para levantar e andar, sozinho, rumo a um futuro desconhecido sem o apoio deles. Mas surpreendentemente não é a força de se manter em pé dele que assusta, e sim a falta de lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Eu não sei chorar. – Comentou ao vento e se ajeitando na cama para observar melhor o céu através de sua janela.

Sentia falta deles, sim, mas faltava outra coisa, uma onipresença que o acalmava. Sasuke não sabia o que era, só sabia o que quando dormia sentia-se nos jardins do Éden. Em um lugar perfeito, quente como um abraço e doce como um beijo. Sentia-se protegido. Por isso a noite era a melhor parte do dia. Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

* * *

**A noite sempre foi coberta de segredos, seus mistérios estão muito além das nuvens e da lua. Está no véu negrume que cobre a humanidade e se denomina 'noite'. Você pode não acreditar, você pode não notar, mas anjos estão a te observar. Dia após dia. Estão te vigiando e mandando mensagens subliminares sobre os perigos que estão por vir. Acredita?**

* * *

O anjo de Sasuke só revela sua em face de noite, nos sonhos dele. Ela apareceu, de repente, e está parada ao lado de sua cama observando o rosto sereno dele. Sentou-se sutilmente ao seu lado e afanava seus cabelos rebeldes com uma leveza bela, como um toque de água. Seus cabelos azulados, que se confundiam com o manto noturno, caem como cascatas dos ombros dela enquanto a mesma depositava um doce beijo em seus lábios. Só um toque já basta, pensou o anjo de asas brancas. Ela chegou perto do ouvido dele e segredou aos sonhos:

- Você não precisa chorar, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu te vigiarei e te guiarei com minhas asas ao céu. Você nunca chorará, eu derramarei todas suas lamúrias. – Levantou-se e estendeu suas asas, levantou vôo e subiu aos céus, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_Será que alguém viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela?_

_Será que alguém viu o sorriso nos lábios dele?_

**_Ela chora por ele. Ele ama por ela._**

Sasuke viu o anjo de orbes de lua que chorava lágrimas brandas.

* * *

_YO MINNA! 8D_

_Esse é um singelo presente a dona **Lady Purin Aoi**, uma pessoa fantástica, poetiza incrível, uma amiga inesquecível._

_Sabe aquelas pessoas que você conhece a pouco tempo, mais parece que já são amigos de longa data? Sabe aquelas pessoas que quando falam com você, você se sente confortável? Essa é ela._

_Adoro você florzinha! \Ô/_

**_Reviews fazem bem a saúde de alguém, é de graça e não mata. :B_**


End file.
